


(Не)вечно

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Deity, M/M, Pre-Canon, They love each other, yet - Freeform, Все еще хорошо
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Дауд влюблен.И он знал, что это взаимно
Relationships: Daud/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Kudos: 7





	(Не)вечно

**Author's Note:**

> Немного верчу лор касательно возможности Чужого находиться в реальности.

Дауд влюблен. 

И он знал, что это взаимно. 

Он чувствовал взгляд благоволящего ему бога в шелесте травы, слышит его вздохи в ласкающих порывах ветра, и под кожей его палило жаром, и ощущения сладко собирались в метке. Дауд целовал ее наудачу, и ему хотелось верить, что Чужой чувствовал прикосновении его губ. 

Дауд навсегда запомнил день, когда Чужой впервые заговорил с ним, когда на руке белый свет выжег метку, навеки связав его с Бездной. 

Бездна стала его лучшей подругой, тихой гаванью, местом безбрежного спокойствия. И Чужой, прячась в ней, был якорем, единственной константой в пространстве без конца и края. Реальный мир перестал быть для Дауда раскрытой злобной пастью, полной острых клыков, а вместо этого обратился к нему лучшими своими сторонами, начав беречь от бед. 

Чужой любил его, Дауд знал и не сомневался, ведь не было поводов для сомнений, и вместе с ним его любил весь мир. 

Он знал это, лежа на холодном, остывшем уже песке и загребая его пальцами. Небо над ним огромное и уже почти полностью черное, усыпанное звездами, а у его ног, едва касаясь подошв ботинок, океан. 

Было тихо. 

Дауд только закончил очередной заказ — в последнее время они сыпались на него и щедро оплачивались — и теперь наслаждался отдыхом, а кровь на мече еще даже не досохла. 

У Дауда перехватило дыхание: весь мир взглянул на него. Океан, казалось, притих, разглядывая его, а небо сделалось ближе. Трава зашумела, пригибаясь в его сторону, и над головой пронеслось несколько птиц, тоже разглядывая его сверху. 

Дауд ощущал себя самым важным человеком для целого мира. Для Чужого. Тот пока еще не показался, но его дыхание ветром касалось лица Дауда. 

Звезды вдруг стали еще ближе. Дауда обдало дрожащим холодом, небо исказилось, обращаясь двумя полусферами. Тени сгустились, закрывая Дауда собой, и Чужой оказался над ним. В темноте его белая кожа почти светилась, а лицо казалось жестким и грубым, но смотрел он мягко, и глаза его сверкали так, что не было сомнений: он здесь, целиком и полностью, всем собой. 

— Здравствуй, Дауд, — прошептал он. Его призрачный ледяной вес лег Дауду на грудь. Он вздохнул, поднимая руки и складывая их на талию Чужого. Он жался к нему, изгибаясь, будто ища тепла, и лицо его быстро приобрело очень мягкое выражение.

И вместе с Чужим весь мир не переставал смотреть. Следить. 

Сейчас в мире не было человека ценнее, чем Дауд. Он знал это, видел по взгляду-небу Чужого, чувствовал это в его дыхании-ветре. Никто другой не мог значить так много, как он. 

— Я скучал по тебе, — вырвалось у Дауда. 

Чужой снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Но я всегда с тобой, дорогой. 

Дауд знал это. 

Знал, что за ним следят птицы, знал, что случайности складываются так, что все его заказы выполняются безукоризненно и чисто, знал, что Чужой следит за его благополучием и счастьем постоянно. 

Он все это знал.

Но он хотел видеть его чаще и так. Чаще чувствовать его вес на своем теле, чаще иметь возможность обнимать его и… 

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Дауд. Чужой усмехнулся и поцеловал его.

Он никогда не отвечал, что любит, в ответ, никогда не произносил это вслух, но Дауду не нужны были слова. Со стороны Чужого слова были бы лишь никчемной фальшивкой, пустотой. Но то, что он делает, то, как держит…

и то, как целый мир опрокидывается, когда Чужой целует Дауда… 

Вот что имело значение. 

Вот, что по-настоящему искренно. 

Уже потом, много позже, Дауд узнает, что любовь Чужого хоть и поглощающая, яркая и безграничная, но все же не вечна. Но это будет потом, много лет спустя. 

А сейчас он лежал под прикосновениями, в каждом из которых он ощущал безграничное очарование и восхищение, ему не совсем ясное. Ему было странно, что Чужой, будучи божеством находит в простом смертном. 

Но Дауд не жаловался. 

Он был никем довольно долго и точно так же долго был одинок. 

Но не теперь. 

Дауд знал, что их никто не потревожит, ни один человек не заглянет на берег, даже чайки теперь будут облетать это место стороной. Чужой заполнял собой все пространство, как чернила, вылитые в воду. Дауд вдыхал его вместе с воздухом, и он тек по его венам, проникал в каждую клетку тела. В такие моменты мир перед Даудом раскрывался через Бездну. Он был связан с ней через Чужого, и она была так близко. 

В нем. 

Чужой пах океаном, и Дауду было дозволено сцеловывать соль с его губ. 

— Кажется, скоро тебя ждет новый заказ, — прошептал Чужой через какое-то время. Пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Дауд негромко усмехнулся. 

Его каждый вечер ждет новый заказ. 

Чужой лежал на его груди, и вес казался призрачным, холодным. Неторопливо Дауд ерошил пальцами короткие черные волосы, слушая. 

Чужой не дышал, и сердце его не билось. Дауд уже к этому привык. 

*

— Приятно видеть тебя здесь, — мурлыкнули сбоку. Ледяная ладонь легла на заднюю сторону шеи. Дауд крупно вздрогнул и едва не выхватил припрятанный нож. Но заговоривший с ним тут же попал в поле зрения, и у Дауда пересохло во рту.

Чужой смотрел, хитрюще улыбаясь и блестя иллюзией человеческих глаз, закрытых сетчатой вуалью.

Той же мелкой черной сеточкой были закрыты его ладони. 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — шикнул Дауд удивленно, хватая его за плечо. Метку обожгло. Он испугался, что вспышка на ней будет заметно. Ему не стоило больших трудов попасть на этот прием в качестве «гостя», чтобы ближе подобраться к заказанному ему лорду, но ему все равно не хотелось бы, чтобы на него обратили внимание. 

Он видел тут пару смотрителей с шарманками. 

— Будь нежнее, — шепнул Чужой, понизив голос, и вторую ладонь кладя Дауду на плечо, прижимаясь плотнее. — Ты на приеме, а не в пабе. 

Его голос звучал так мягко и зазывающе, а эта дурацкая одежда, в которую Чужой вырядился, так и притягивала взгляд.

Взгляд не только Дауда, и это неожиданно его взбесило.

Чужой улыбнулся только теплее. 

Фигуру Чужого нельзя было назвать тонкой — обычно, когда он носил свой серый камзол. Но сейчас он был одет в дорогую темно-синюю парчу, складки пиджака скрадывали ширину плеч, приталенный силуэт делал его визуально тоньше, а еще Чужой был низок, когда стоял ногами на земле, а не парил. Так что в толпе аристократов они едва ли выделялись. Возможно, издалека его можно было бы принять за леди. 

— Ты ревнуешь, — мурлыкнул Чужой нежно, прижимаясь ближе и шепча на ухо. От него тянуло свежестью, и будто стало легче дышать. Дауд прикрыл глаза, поймав его, и Чужой, улыбнувшись, крепко сжал его ладонь с меткой, переплетая пальцы. 

Дауд задрожал от соприкосновения с меткой. Он задышал чаще, и в голове помутилось, хотя ему нужно было держать разум холодным.

Но не получалось.

— Мне нужно выполнить…

— Я знаю. Цель никуда не денется, можешь быть спокоен.

Чужой прижался всем телом, изогнувшись, свободную ладонь сложив Дауду на плечо, ощутимо сжимая. Дауд же положил ладонь на его талию, сглатывая. Во рту стало так сухо.

— Ты ревнуешь, что на меня смотрят, — он хмыкнул. 

— Конечно, ты так вырядился, еще бы на тебя не смотрели… 

Чужой засмеялся.

— Сегодня я только твой, — прошептал он едва слышно, и у Дауда по рукам поползли мурашки, а волоски на шее встали дыбом. Холодное дыхание опалило ухо. — Всегда только твой. 

Бог игрался с ним и говорил много красивых слов, и Дауд это понимал, но он поддавался. Ведь нельзя было не поддаваться этому змею-искусителю с черными-черными глазами. 

Бог смотрел на него, и Дауд чувствовал, как на него обращало внимание небо. 

Ведь Чужой не врал, Чужой говорил о том, что чувствовал. 

— Давай ты выполнишь свою работу, — шепнул Чужой, отстраняясь, утекая из его рук, и у Дауда не было и шанса, чтобы удержать его. Чужой отступил. — А потом мы прогуляемся, — он поправил вуаль на лице и растворился в толпе, будто его и не было. 

Они встретились на ветреном берегу, Чужой уже избавился от дорого выглядящего костюма и вуали, он теперь был в легкой свободной рубашке. В широком вороте хорошо было видно его лунную кожу, манящие выпирающие ключицы. 

Ветер был ледяным. 

Дауд почти потянулся к плащу на своих плечах.

— Я не мерзну, Дауд, — сказал Чужой. Каждый раз говорил, а Дауд каждый раз забывал, может, неосознанно очеловечивая его. Чужой находил эти моменты умилительными. 

Дауд ощутил, как на него обращает внимание океан и небо. 

— У меня для тебя маленький подарок, — сказал Чужой и кивнул под ноги. Дауд остановился, бросая взгляд вниз, и увидел блестящий каркас амулета. Дауд не сдержал улыбки, Чужой постоянно дарил ему амулеты. Каждый Дауд бережно хранил на поясе или под плащом. 

— Спасибо.

Дауд прикрепил амулет на поясе, бережно оглаживая пальцами шершавую серую кость. 

— Когда-то люди почитали китов как богов, — сказал Чужой, возобновляя шаг по воде, напоминая о том, что он не человек. — Люди делали амулеты и руны лишь из тех китов, что были выброшены на берег. Они думали, что океан — это Бездна.

В голосе Чужого не было тоски, звучал он неторопливо и спокойно, как всегда, но Дауду казалось, что в его взгляде, направленном на холодный электрический свет города, было что-то печальное. 

— Мир был другим, — продолжал Чужой. — Даже Бездна была другой. Я был другим.

Он взглянул на Дауда. Тот понял, что все это время не дышал. Чужой тепло снисходительно улыбнулся. 

Дауду захотелось спросить, будет ли Чужой относиться к нему так всегда. Будет ли он любить его всегда?

— Идем, Дауд, я хочу показать тебе китов, — сказал Чужой, беря его за руку. 

До убийства Ее Величества Джессамины Колдуин оставалось двенадцать лет.


End file.
